Tales of Song  I Will Always Return
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: Axel reminiscences on Roxas' departure from the Organization.


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is all MINE. *wakes up* Damn, it was just a dream. As you can see, I only own Kingdom Hearts and its awesomeness in my dreams._

_**I Will Always Return – Bryan Adams**_

ROXAS

One word, one name.

Two syllables.

Five letters.

Meaningless and instantly forgotten by most. Everything and forever remembered by others.

Roxas. The one person I'll always remember and keep looking for because I'm sure that one day, one day I'll find him again. The one day I'll find myself complete again. The one day I'm longing for so bad.

Ah, excuse me. My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? I'm a Nobody, a being without a heart. I'm number VIII in Organization XIII, nicknamed The Flurry of the Dancing Flames, my weapon is a pair of chakrams, my Somebody's name was Lea and my element is fire. That's about all you need to know about me since I'm not important. The one of importance here is Roxas.

Roxas. My sweet little Roxas. I miss him so much. The one who made me feel like I had a heart.

I dream of him every night. I see him from the corner of my eye but when I turn around he isn't there. I dream about him, every night again. I can't forget about him. It is as if the castle seems much larger and emptier now that he has left yet it is as if his presence is still here. I don't know if this means that I'm going insane but that's just the way it is for me.

I'll see him again, that I know for sure. May it be in this life or in the darkness that follows it I don't know. All I can say is that one moment in time I'll return to him. To Roxas. To my heart.

Call me a love sick idiot. I am, I won't deny that. But I can hear his voice calling my name, hear the wind whisper it in my ear and that's what keeps me going.

It may be a bit ironical to say that, since I'm the master of flames, it wasn't until I met Roxas that I could feel the fire burning inside me. The fire he ignited.

_I hear the wind call my name  
>The sound that leads me home again<br>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
>To you I will always return<em>

I know it'll most likely take me a long, very long time to find him but I don't care. All that matters is that in the end wewill be together again.

Ever since I've become a Nobody I've regarded the castle as my home but not anymore. The one place I can truly call home is wherever he is.

Every mission I go on I make sure to look around in search of a clue to where he had gone to. I've been disappointed a great many times already, thinking that I had found a clue and had figured out where he was but always ending up being proved wrong in my assumptions. I don't let it get to me too much though. Don't they say that the best way to accomplish something is by trial and error. At least then I know where not to look anymore. Search by deduction.

I have lost hope several times already but whenever that happens I like to compare myself to a river. Ironically, I know, but true. A river is always on the move, travelling, searching for a place to gather and rest. So am I, constantly one the search for a place to rest, for the only one who can give me peace of heart. Yes, heart.

I already said that I search for clues in order to find him but that's not always true. Whenever I can't seem to find anything that could possibly lead me to him I just like to follow the sun. Why you ask? Because he is my sun.

If only I had the ability to fly high in the skies it would make things much easier. I would be able to search large areas at once but alas I cannot so I must continue searching as I do.__

_I know the road is long but where you are is home  
>Wherever you stay - I'll find the way<br>I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun  
>I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong<em>

Being away from him, Roxas, the person I love, my everything….. it hurts. It really does. It causes a dull aching inside my chest. The place that was once taken by a heart, then emptiness, then filled again by Roxas and now this.

Xemnas, saying that we, Nobodies don't feel a thing is a complete and utter lie. Maybe the reason he says so is because he can't feel. Probably couldn't even when he was still a Somebody. I believe the only reason we believed him is because he's our leader and said so. Have you never had it happen that when something had been told to you over and over and over again that eventually you started to believe it? In the past I would have mindlessly agreed with him but not now anymore. Not after Roxas made me realize that we can indeed feel.

It is lonely, so very, very lonely. And cold. So very cold at night without his small form cuddled against me.

But I'm on my way. I want nothing more than to be together again and will make sure not to lose any more as I search for him.

I'm on my way.__

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
>I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home<em>

No matter how long It'll take nor how many obstacles I encounter he is my final destination. I won't give up until I've seen him again, drowned myself in those blue orbs, ran my fingers through blond spikes, tasted those soft lips, have been completed again. Is that too much to wish for? To be reunited with the sole reason for my existence.

Another one of those curious little things about Roxas is that no matter how dark the road in front of me may look, no matter how frightening and stifling the darkness surrounding me may be, the light in my life that is Roxas always gets me through. Reminds me of why I can't give in to it. Roxas, who's element is light. For me that is most certainly true.

Maybe that's also one of the things that drew me towards him. His constant ability to shed light on my darkness.

He never belonged in the Organization. He never should have been involved with any of the Organization's doings. He was to pure for it. To innocent.__

_Now I know it's true  
>My every road leads to you<br>And in the hour of darkness  
>Your light gets me through<em>

Roxas, my Roxas. Your eyes are like the purest, bluest river and your hair glows like spun gold whenever the sunrays touch it. You, are simply the most amazing, enchanting, beautiful creature ever created. You're as graceful as an eagle flying through the sky. You are a wonder to behold and everyone around you should be thankful to be graced with the presence of an angel like yourself.

You are the one that changed my life, that threw my whole world upside down yet I didn't mind. I was thankful to you for it. You opened my eyes so that I could truly look at the world and could see it for what it really was, not what I had been told it had been. You, I'll remember even after I perish. You, who I love so dearly.

My most treasured memories are those of us sitting together on the clock tower of Twilight Town whenever we finished a mission. That one place where we shared so much, shared our first kiss. Those are the memories that I hold dearly and that keep we going in my search for you.

It's to you Roxas that I will always, always return.

To you Roxas, whom I love so dearly.__

_You run like the river - you shine like the sun  
>You fly like an eagle<br>You are the one  
>I've seen every sunset<br>And with all that I've learned  
>Oh, it's to you I will always, always return <em>

_A random little idea. I just thought this song fitted them so well._

_Please R&R__  
><em>


End file.
